Final Result: Naruto Finally Meets Bleach
by JayEndsNothingNow
Summary: Years have passed and both Ichigo and Naruto have their own families, but what will happen when one fateful day they happened to meet? The powers of a shinigami and a shinobi will meet, but will they be friend or foe?
1. Meet the Main characters

The sun was shinning in Konoha, and all was well. Naruto finally became Hokage, and has a family of his own now. Speaking of that family, his daughter Naru has her exam today to become a shinobi. The exam Naurto seemed to fail and fail, until finally one day he figure out who he was, or rather what, and passed the test. Naru's brother Roko had passed it with flying colors, and she could only hope she would get in.

Naru ran through the streets of Konaha, people stopping to see the Hokage's daughter running past them. "Crap, crap, how could I over sleep, Roko needed to be in early today, so why didn't he wake me up! DAMN IT!" She yelled running by and cursing out her brother. Naru could feel someone near by and sighed. "No today, come on you got to be kidding me." She sighed and jumped onto of one of buildings now running on the roofs to avoid something or rather someone.

It was a good effort to shake him, but no dice, for he then went to jump on Naru. Naru avoided him though and moved to the side, making him fall onto the ground. Naru just stuck her tongue out taunting him. "Nice try Moshi, but not results." She said continuing on. Moshi was a childhood friend of Naru's, and he pretty much tried that everyday. He would always try to surprise her, but Naru's stealth and detection skills were her greatest assets and therefore Moshi would often fail in his attempt to hug his friend.

Moshi stayed on the ground and smiled at Naru. " Seems so, good luck Naru, meet me at the training grounds after-wards for results." Moshi most likely past his exam, but Naru isn't the best at controlling her chakra much like her father was.

Naru hurried along and came upon the academy, stopping before going inside to catch her breathe. She was panting when someone went to approach her.

"Man I finally made it."

"I'd be surprised frankly if you actually passed that exam Naru, your chakra control is not up to par with the rest of us, that is. "

"Oh thanks Eve, your always so encouraging." Naru said as she stopped painting and stood up. Eve was her classmate and distant friend, she was more of a sparring partner than a friend to Naru and she was sure Eve felt the same way.

"In any case try not to fail."

"yeah thanks." Naru responded and Eve walked away, her long red hair almost taunting Naru. Eve's eyes were even worse though, for they were deep black, and you could never tell Eve's expression, which always pissed off Naru. Her eyes looked exactly the same color as Moshi's hair, but Moshi had gentle green eyes.

Naru looked nothing like the two of them actually. Like her brother she looked like her father, but Naru resembled him a lot better than Roko did. Her blonde hair and blue eyes were proof of that, and Roko's blonde hair and brown eyes showed similarity, but not anything exact.

Naru braced herself and went over a few things before considering going inside. She took a deep breathe to calm herself and pumped herself up. "YEAH!" She yelled before running into the academy building and taking her exam.

xxx

It was early morning and the house was lively as ever. Karakura settled down a lot since the defeat of Aizen. Ichigo settled down himself and had a family of his own, and not much to his surprise, his children took on shinigami powers like he did.

Now Mari was the older sibling of the two children, but that meant nothing at all power wise. Her younger brother, Natsu was able to gain his powers at a younger age than her, and control them a hell of a lot better than her as well. Natsu was more like her father than her, he even looked like Ichigo too. Natsu had the same obnoxious orange hair as his father, but she was given the brown eyes and Natsu had light blue eyes. Mari's hair was a silky brown color, matching her eyes, or at least that was what her father would tell her.

On this morning Mari was to entire her first year of high school with her friends. She couldn't wait and wouldn't let anything get in her way, except maybe a hollow or two. She cursed at the heavens for this, and took a pill, removing her soul from her body and a modified soul took over her body and headed towards the school skipping. "Exactly why again did dad recommend Chappy for my artificial soul, while Moshi gets Kon?" She said in disgust as she watched her body skip to class.

"Now to take care of you." She said taking out her zampakto unreleased, for she didn't know how to release it yet. She then walking into the air to face the hollow. "YOU RUINED MY DAY YOU BASTARD!" She yelled as she charged at it, but the hollow struck back screeching and swinging his clawed hand at her. She jumped over it without a scratch and taunted the hollow a bit, before nearly getting wacked again by its hand. "Okay time to kill you." She said jumping up and slicing the hollow in two with her zampakto, as the blood of the hollow flew every where. She sheathed her zampakto to and went off to find Chappy, hoping she didn't make her look stupid.

Mari found Chappy, and thank god, for she hadn't approached anyone yet, and hadn't reached the school either. She walked up to chappy, and reentered her body. "Ah much better." She said hoisting her backpack behind her should and with her left arm putting the pill into her pocket. She then continued on her way to school, excited to finally be able to entire high school. 


	2. Say Hello to the Rest of You Life Buds

When Mari entered her new classroom she could see her friends there. They waved at her, and she smiled happy to see that they were in the same class. She then took her stuff and found a seat near them before class had started. " I say we got lucky this year, right Chiru, Raikou"

They both nodded at Mari, just as happy to be in the same class as her as she was. Chiru, Raikou, and Mari had been best buds since preschool, not even. They always stuck together, you never saw one with out the other two. They were like the three musketeers of Karakura town.

They all happened to know about hollows and shinigami as well, so it made them even more close. Raikou though, was the only one who couldn't fight a hollow, he was always on the sidelines. It didn't bother him much, because he could at least see the hollows, and that was good enough for him. Chiru on the other hand was pretty skilled in the way of the Quincy. She would many of a time help Mari out of a situation, but Raikou was the smartest, or the strategist of the group. They couldn't get anything down without him.

"So I heard a hollow today, it sounded like it was in your path Mari." Chiru said whispering so no one could hear what their talking about.

"Yeah, I beat it without a scratch."

"More like you overestimated it, and almost got beaten to me." Raikou teased, which he did a lot of to her.

"No! I just almost got hit that's all." Mari said raising her voice above par.

"Woah, woah settle down, I'm just joking Mari, plus keep quite, someone will hear us." Raikou said trying to get things back into order.

"Fine, sorry" Mari replied by sighing, and taking her seat as the teacher entered the room. Another day of school, meant another day of hell for Mari. Chiru barely paid attention as well, her father didn't like her grades as it was, and hanging out with oh so slacker Mari didn't help either. Raikou was no different from the both of them too, he slept in every class, but for some reason the lucky bastard got straight A's. He would often tutor both Mari and Chiru.

When class was over, they decided to hit the bridge. It was a place where they would go often to hang out and just relax. Mari sat on the sloping grass, that led down to a river under the bridge. Chiru was on the phone with her Dad trying to make a deal of some sort, but Raikou on the other hand was right next to Mari sitting up on the cool grass. "Wonder what her father is agreeing to her about this time?" Mari said with her eyes closed basking in the sun.

"Beats me, its really non of our business oh curious one."

"Well I didn't kill the cat yet, so I am gonna keep asking the questions."

"True, but soon it will catch up to you." Chiru appeared behind Mari saying, which in turn made Mari sit up surprised.

"You heard everything didn't you?" Chiru only smiled in reply which told Mari yes. Raikou just laughed, and Chiru joined in, Mari started yelling at both of them asking what was so funny.

The day ended with the three of them going separate ways, back to their houses. On her way back Mari happened to bump into her brother Natsu. "What do you want you little brat?" Natsu just raised an eyebrow and then smiled evilly, which gave away what he was doing here to Mari. Mari dealt with it by kicking him to the ground and dragging him home. "Man, how come every time your loose, you decide to stalk me, Kon?" He didn't respond, and was dragged back to the Kursokai household.

"I'm home, and I found Kon wondering around again!" She yelled to tell her father, knowing he wouldn't be home. Ichigo was never home, for he was either out at "work", or at the soul society dealing with something. It didn't mind Mari that much, except every night she had to explain that to Natsu.

"Oh you found him, great I want my body back now." Natsu yelled in the living room walking towards her. Mari just threw Kon to Natsu and went to see what was on the menu for dinner today.

"You know you should keep better track of him." She said pulling out a cup of Ramen and heating it up in the microwave. "You know he always runs off, so why not keep a shock collar on him."

"You know exactly why, cause it wil..." Just then interrupting them, they heard a loud screech coming form downtown. "Another one, that's the fourth on today."

"The fourth? We haven't had this many hollows in one day since..." Mari trailed off to the stories that her father used to tell her, about when he was around her age and first got his shinigami powers. She then thought back to this morning and the hollow she fought. "Natsu I have a bad feeling about this...I'm coming with you this time."

"No way, you'll just get in my way, I mean you can't even release your zampakto yet." Natsu said in all seriousness.

"Natsu! I am not leaving you alone tonight, I am also calling Raikou and Chiru okay? Something is seriously wrong today." Hearing that Natsu stepped down and nodded. Mari rushed to the phone calling her friends, and took the pill again and released her soul from her body. Natsu and Mari then took off to the spot they heard the hollow cry, meeting up with Chiru and Raikou on the way.

When they arrived they were completely shocked to see not one hollow, but three. This was definitely more then they could handle, at least without her father here. Mari clenched her teeth and nodded to Natsu and Chiru. It seemed they would have to work separate for now. All three took out their weapon and charged at each hollow, taking on their own. Raikou stayed back in deep though, wondering what the hell was going on.

XXX

After the exam Naru met up with Moshi as promised, at the training grounds. They sat down next to the river, taking out their lunch. "Thanks for the meal!" Naru said before digging in, and Moshi did the same.

"So Naru, did you pass?" She asked, wanting to know so bad.

"Well..." Naru said avoiding the question at first. "They made me do a few things and then took me outside the room. It seemed like my test was different than all the others. It was weird and then they asked me to come back in...and..." Naru said prolonging the answer.

"and? AND?" Moshi said getting annoyed that Naru wasn't answering his question directly, and also a little worried.

"And, I PASSED, barely though, at least that is what they said." Naru smiled at him, as she lead him on for a while there.

"Well that's great news, seems we are going to be genin together." She said smiling back, revealing that he passed as well.

"Oh that's great, I wonder if we will get in the same squad, that would just be awesome right?"

"Yeah totally, as long as we don't get Eve in our group." Moshi said with total hate in his mouth. Moshi hated everyone who treated Naru like dirt, or too much respect. They think just because she was the Hokage's daughter that she gets special treatment, well no way, Moshi wasn't gonna let that happen.

"I don't know, I think it would be kinda fun to have her in our group." Naru took a bit of the onigiri she had packed for herself in her bento box after speaking.

"Why?"

"Cause, I would like to show her how much better I am than her." She smiled at the thought of beating the living crap out of Eve, and Eve worshiping her for the rest of her life."

"Well, that would be funny."

"Yup, and as the future Hokage, I demand that she shows some respect once in a while." Naru said holding up her onigiri up to the sky, and both Naru and Moshi then broke out in laughter.

After their little talk, Naru decided to see if her brother was home, to ask him a few things, and said good bye to Moshi. She walked her way home humming a song she had stuck in her head the entire time. She absolutely loved the song Fighting Dreamers, and had it stuck in her head ever since the first time she heard it. Roko would often yell at her though, because she always sang it, and she did that on purpose half the time. It wasn't that she had a bad singing voice, it's just she over sang the song way to much.

Naru walked through the door of her home, taking off her shoes at the doorway. "I'm Home!" To much delight Roko was home and greeted her from the kitchen. Roko was an excellent cook and Naru loved his cooking. Roko usually was the one who cooked for everyone in the household, considering their parents were way to busy half the time to come home. They graced them with their presence every once in a while though, and it was always a bitter sweet reunion.

Naru walked into the kitchen and sat down, sniffing the air. "hmm, smells good, whatcha cooking?"

"It's a surprise, you'll see." He said not turning to her, and continued cooking.

"Roko, do you know the teams for my class?" Naru just went out and said.

"Now Naru, you know just as well as I do that I can't reveal that to you."

"Oh come on Roko, break the rules for just once, pleeeeaaaassseeeee." Naru said taking on the whole, I'm you little sister/ angel act.

"You'll just have to find out tomorrow." And as soon as he said that, Naru knew it was over and slumped in the chair. "Come on, sit up, act like a lady, one day, if you keep sitting like that, some pervert is gonna look up your dress Naru." Naru immediately jumped up in her chair when he said that. Her dress went down to her upper thighs, and she didn't wear any shorts under them.

The rest of the night, the subject didn't even cross their minds, and Naru went to bed still wondering. The next morning, Naru woke up with a bad case of bed head, and it took her a half hour to style her hair like she liked it. She would always put her hair up, but only a little bit of it, and the rest would hang down to the tip of her shoulders. She then put on her outfit, which consisted of her sleeveless dress which rapped around her neck in fish nets, and turned into material at her chest. The hem of the dress also had a bit of fish nets. Then she wore some fish net arm guards under some sleeves that went down to her palms of her hands. She put her opened toed shoes on, which reached to her upper thigh and rapped a little pack of kunai, shuriken, and scrolls around her left upper leg.

Naru put the village's headband on last, rapping it around her forehead, but let her long side bangs drape over it, covering it a bit. Since Naru put her bangs behind her ears the band still showed the symbol of the fire nation. Naru looked in the mirror, to make sure nothing was out of place. She also admired her headband, and smiled at it, proving she was a true shinobi of the leaf.

Naru then ran out the door, to meet up with Moshi, and walk to the academy. They couldn't wait to find out which squad they were in, and if they would be together. In their excitement, they made a walk to the academy a race, with Naru's superior speed the winner. Moshi applauded her and she bowed, both of them laughing.

They entered the classroom and Naru took a seat. She was rather the prize of the school, not only for her looks, but because she was the hokage's daughter. She hated people who judged by looks and background, for she was her own person, and not some snobby over conceded girl. She ignored the boys who crowded around her area and closed her eyes and crossed her arms, almost falling asleep.

The teacher walked in a few minutes later and slammed a stack of papers on the desk in the front of the room. "Now I will assign you to your squads, and then you will meet up with you senseis, got it?" Everyone answered yes in reply to him. Naru opened her eyes, but kept her arms crossed as she heard the names and squads being given out. "Squad 7: Naru..." That was already ironic, her father was in squad 7 and now her? " Moshi" Naru's and Moshi's face lightened up when they heard both their names in the same squad, but some of the boys in the class weren't so happy about that. " and Eve." That's when Moshi's smile went to a scowl at Eve. Naru had a sinister smile on her face at this, looking at Eve. Eve just stared at the sensei and raised her hand. "Yes Eve?"

"Why must I be in the same squad as these two incompetent idiots?"

"Because we balanced the scores out, you did fine on the test, Moshi passed with flying colors, and to balance the team we had to put Naru in, who barely passed." With that information Eve smiled in delight to hearing how Naru barely passed.

"Fine." The teacher then continued to give out the squads and then they were left to meet our sensei.

Naru waited impatiently for their sensei to arrive, as she paced up and down the front of the classroom. "God damn it, where is this guy? You guys have any clue who it could be?" Moshi shrugged and looked just as confused as she was, and Eve just looked away. To Naru when Eve looked away, that told her she, for once, didn't have an answer. Naru just groaned and sat on a table in the room waiting, kicking her feet back and forth like a little girl.

About 10 minutes later they started to hear foot steps down the hallway, and Naru looked towards the door. Moshi was half asleep by now, and Naru nudged him to wake up. Eve's attention was also directed to the door as it began to creak open. When the guy walked in , Naru was in total shock, really they all where, and the guy just rubbed the back of his head. "he he, I will be you guys sensei. Hope you guys all work together."


End file.
